


Shiratorizawa

by larryspangel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, M/M, Smut, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa, like seriously this is the crackiest of crack fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:12:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryspangel/pseuds/larryspangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is pure crack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiratorizawa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kate882](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/gifts).



“F-fuck Ushiwaka, I’m close,” Oikawa moaned. 

Ushijimi quickly pulled out of Oikawa and jacked off above him, coming all over Oikawa’s face.

“Wait, aren’t you going to get me off?!”

“You should have came in Shiratorizawa.”


End file.
